babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 324
Pride (プライド Puraido) is the 324th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis Chapter 324 opens with Ei-chan thinking that if Takuma is starting to target the slow balls, then this should be effective. Takuma notes Ei-chan's form is for a slice. Ei-chan hits a fast slice but is shocked by Takuma's steady response. The spectators are also surprised by the fast slice. However, having expected it from Ei-chan's form, Takuma is composed and again returns the ball without attacking or defending. Ei-chan notes Takuma's return is just one type of ball that he sends deep, and Takuma has time to return to the center. But because it's the first fast slice that Ei-chan has hit today, he absolutely wants this point. Ei-chan attacks sharply; unfortunately, his shot goes out. 30-30. Ei-chan thinks on rallying like this with Takuma at the baseline... As expected, Ei-chan's also surprised that Takuma's way of fighting is starting to change. On the other hand, Takuma is aware that the fast slice Ei-chan had hit just now will become a dangerous weapon because of when it's used. He wonders if it means his unusual reconnaissance had been worth it. If he takes the next, it's set point. Naturally, it's a turning point. Even tennis that's unlike him is effective. In addition, right now this is essential in the state of the game. Ei-chan faces the next serve. He couldn't take the point with a fast slice, but it also depends on how he uses it. His posture shows he believes in himself even in critical moments, even if the slow balls are being targeted. He lets loose a serve clocked at 180 kph. Takuma returns what he calls an "only-looks-fast serve" without any difficulty. Ei-chan reminds himself to believe in himself so that he won't yield the advantage. The spectators are surprised by the slow slice. However, Takuma returns it with a strong blow, as he'd aimed. The ball hits the net and turns into a cord ball that jumps high. Ei-chan thinks Takuma was going for the slow ball again, but this time he made an error. So the fast slice a little while ago had an effect. Go! Ei-chan hits the chance ball. However, though Takuma's posture was off, he returns it desperately with a strong shot. Ei-chan swears because he can't return this with a fast ball. Takuma thinks that was dangerous...but the situation reversed and another slow ball has come. And Takuma puts it away. 30-40. Ei-chan acknowledges Takuma had gotten him. However, he now clearly understands that Takuma is going for the slow balls. At the same time, he understands all the same that it doesn't mean he should not hit slow balls. Simply the one just now that Takuma had settled desperately... If there's a way to do something, Ei-chan once again pulls himself together. When Takuma hits a deep ball, he limits the spin. In which case, Ei-chan prepares steadily. He puts together a plan to choose and throw in a "bouncing spin ball" that's most likely to be targeted. He's again also wary that Takuma has begun taking risks to take the set. Ei-chan thinks that he'll definitely choose a ball that can be targeted and definitely take it down without rushing, no matter how much time it takes... On the other hand, Takuma thinks it's a rule of thumb, but he'll start analyzing Ei-chan's next serve in his Takuma's own special way. It's sketchy data but...he can bet...it's wide. That's not proof, but just here, he'll abandon his pointless pride and imitate Ei-chan. reminded of when Coach Miura told Takuma and Natsu that Ei-chan's copying opponents is the way to defeat stronger opponents. Ei-chan thinks he absolutely wants his first serve to go in. But the state of the game is one where he can't concede power, therefore... what he can rely on the most today is...a spin wide! Takuma thinks he got it right, and he returns it with a strong shot. Ei-chan manages to return it even though is posture is off. He realizes Takuma had predicted it, and oh no! his return is a slow ball, but luckily it's to a high point on Takuma's backhand... Takuma returns it with a powerful one-handed jackknife to Ei-chan who had momentarily relaxed. Ei-chan returns it again with his posture off, but he floated the ball and Takuma gets to the net to put it away. Takuma takes the first set. Navigation Category:Volume 34 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc